


La rivincita dei vampiri

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Parody, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble imperfetta].Lestat non ha per niente apprezzato che Edward sia confuso con i vampiri classici.Ha partecipato a Drawlloween 2015. Prompt 04 Vampire.





	La rivincita dei vampiri

La rivincita dei vampiri  


 

Lestat si deterse le labbra macchiate di sangue rosso scuro con un fazzoletto e si appoggiò contro il muro. Louis guardò il cadavere riverso sulle radici dell'albero dinnanzi a lui.

"Ti rendi conto che siamo in America, la patria dei giornalisti? Se trovano questo corpo, torneranno a circolare leggende sui vampiri in tutto il mondo" si lamentò. Lestat si strinse il laccio di stoffa che gli teneva fermo il codino dei boccoli biondi.

"So benissimo dove siamo. Dove 'tu' hai cercato di venderti la notizia con quel giornalista" si lamentò. Louis ruotò gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente, chiudendo il bottone del colletto della camicia che indossava.

"Non è quello il punto" ribatté alzando la voce. Lestat si passò la punta della lingua su uno dei canini aguzzi, gustando il sapore metallico del sangue.

"Non preoccuparti. In questa cittadina sperduta ci sono i lupi mannari. Si occuperanno loro di sbranare ciò che resta del corpo" lo rassicurò. Louis strinse un pugno coperto da un guanto nero e chinò il capo.

\- Quando parla così, mi ricordo da chi aveva preso Claudia - rifletté. "Non mi hai spiegato ugualmente la tua ferocia, di solito non fai a pezzi le vittime" ribatté rendendo roca la voce. Lestat avanzò, il suo passo era ondeggiante e la lunga coda gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle. Intrecciò le dita diafane tra loro e ghignò.

"La mia vittima si chiamava Edward. Un insulso ibrido tra un umano e una fatina che si divertiva a brillare al sole come una palla da discoteca. Era un insulto per noi vampiri, visto che si spacciava per tale" sibilò. Raggiunse Louis, gli passò il braccio intorno alle spalle e gli baciò il collo, facendolo rabbrividire.

"Di vampiro rinnegato ce ne deve essere solo uno ... il mio" ringhiò. Spalancò la bocca e conficcò i canini nel collo di Louis, facendolo rabbrividire di piacere.

 


End file.
